The present invention relates generally to a water pump for circulating coolant and, in particular, to the use of an electric motor and a plurality of blades on an impeller to increase coolant circulation in high performance engines.
Internal combustions engines, such as those used in automobiles typically utilize a liquid cooling system to reduce the operating temperature of the engine and to increase engine performance. The liquid cooling system is conventionally composed of passages and chambers in the engine block and cylinder head had that are interconnected to allow the liquid to flow through these components to a radiator consisting of small tubes in cooperation with a honeycomb structure of fins to facilitate heat exchanging to cool the liquid. The liquid is typically water with ethylene glycols added to increase the boiling temperature and lower the freezing point of the water. To facilitate the movement of the water in the cooling system, a centrifugal-type pump driven by a belt, chain or gears in cooperation with the rotation of the engine crankshaft. Furthermore, to facilitate the heat exchange, a fan is utilized to draw cooler air through the radiator.
In high performance engines, such as those used in street rods, muscle cars and racecars typically operate at higher temperatures due to the increased horsepower and operating temperatures of the engine. These types of engines require more large cooling systems, such as increased volume radiators and fans. However, the size of the cooling system may be limited by the size of the engine compartment and often race sanctioning bodies such as the National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing (xe2x80x9cNASCARxe2x80x9d), National Hot Rod Association (xe2x80x9cNHRAxe2x80x9d), Formula One, Champion Auto Racing Teams, Inc. (xe2x80x9cCARTxe2x80x9d) and others, often limit the volume of coolant allowed in the engine and radiator systems. Moreover, some engine builders and race mechanics may limit the amount of coolant used, or the size of the radiator in an attempt to reduce the weight of the vehicle. Often, engine builders fill a portion of the coolant passages to increase the strength of the engine block.
The flow of coolant through the engine block, cylinder heads and radiator, is controlled by the volumetric output of the coolant pump and, with conventional crank driven pumps, engine speed measured in revolutions per minute (RPM). These types of pumps are composed of a gear mechanism in the pump housing that is rotated by a belt driven off of the crankshaft. Therefore, the greater the RPM of the engine, the faster the rotational speed of the pump gear which, in turn, increases the flow rate of the coolant. Even though these pumps are effective for high RPM situations, these pumps are insufficient for low RPM situations such when the engine is at an idle or at low speeds.
In racing venues, it is common to see the engine mechanics using other methods to reduce engine temperatures while the engine is at idle or directly after running a race and in anticipation of the next pass. Racing sanctioning bodies often prohibit the use of the ethylene glycol in the cooling systems. Although the additive is effective at increasing the boiling point of water, it is extremely difficult to remove from concrete and asphalt and if spilled on the racing surface will cause a dangerously slippery racetrack. Besides eliminating additives, some racecars may not utilize a radiator, fan, or both in an attempt to decrease weight and eliminate load of the fan or pump paced on the engine. To minimize overheating, drag racers often tow the racecar by a tow vehicle to the staging lanes, starting line and from the finish line after the driver has shut down the engine. However, some racing classes do not allow tow vehicles and require the driver to drive the racecar to the staging lines and from the finish line. To control overheating, these types of racers, will position bags of ice on the engine intake manifold to assist in cooling the engine, spray water on the engine block or use large fans to blow cooler air at the engines. Although these methods may be effective in lowering the engine temperature, they are not practical in all racing situations and thus, method and system is needed to reduce engine temperatures in high performance engine, which do not take horsepower away from the engine.
The present invention provides a water pump for driving the coolant system of a high performance engine without reducing the horsepower of the engine. The water pump utilizes a direct drive system, which provides pump speeds that are independent of engine RPM. An electric motor is utilized to drive an impeller in the water pump, which is powered by a conventional 12-volt car battery or a 16-volt race battery. The impeller of the water pump has multiple blades to increase the flow rate of the pump.
The water pump of the present invention also provides a modular system that allows for the adaptation of a single motor and reservoir housing to be used on engines of varying sizes (i.e., big block and small block engines) and engines having unique coolant passageway locations by providing different shape and sized flanges that mount with the engine coolant passageway and the inlet of the impeller housing with coolant reservoir of the pump. This modular design also provides for easier access to the camshaft of conventional push-rod motors by allowing removability of the pump section while keeping the flanges attached to the motor.